


Confessions

by haruonlyswimsfree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruonlyswimsfree/pseuds/haruonlyswimsfree
Summary: Bokuto had always been the one to receive confessions from girls and guys alike, that was just how it was. So, naturally, both the ace and his setter were put on edge when Akaashi suddenly became the other students' center of attention.-|-haha i love bokuaka too much send help (probably just some half-smut again)





	

Ever since Bokuto's first year of high school, when he started sprouting like a weed and first physically gained the muscles he used as a volleyball player, he had gotten his fair share of confessions. Naturally, most were from girls, whom he all politely turned down, but he had been pulled aside by a few guys as well, not that he was judging. He never really understood the idea of being together with someone, doing things couples were expected to do, considering the fact that volleyball was his only love.

This all changed, however, when a certain apathetic first year had stepped into the gym at the start of Koutarou's second year, and for once, the latter was speechless, stunned into silence by the boy's delicate beauty and grace. He had immediately made it his goal, consciously or not, to become the closest to the ethereal being that had just graced the entire school with his presence. Little did he know, this goal would quickly turn into a longing on much more than platonic levels.

One year later, even though he knew nothing would come of it, he still found himself lurking behind a corner of the school outside the library on a day with no practice, watching as his crush of nearly a year and a half was handed something that looked like a charm by somone Koutarou had never seen before. It took a moment before the silver-headed captain realized that  _of course_ Akaashi would have friends outside of the club, though it didn't sit quite well in his stomach.

"U-Um, Akaashi-kun, sorry for bringing you out here so s-suddenly, but I just wanted to tell you that I really, really, really like you, like as in more than a friend, and I wanted to know if, i-if, y-you, um..."

The short boy's cheeks turned red as his voice got higher in pitch and faster in speed, before completely dying off at the end, his shaking hands fumbling around the small tag in his grasp.

Koutarou almost felt bad for the boy,  _almost_ , before he remembered who said boy was confessing to.

Akaashi bowed slightly, his back facing Bokuto, before he said in a smooth and calm manner, "I'm sorry, I cannot accept your feelings, Kise-san. I'm afraid I'm already in love with someone else."

The smaller boy all but wilted, wincing into his rumpled blazer. "Just a-as I expected," With a quivering voice, the boy clearly trying his best to be brave, he straightened himself out, still clutching the charm in front of him. "But either way, will you at least keep my charm for good luck?"

Keiji had been about to protest, but once he saw the slight tears in his eyes, silently pleading him to at least do this, or the string holding him together would certainly snap, his jade orbs softened slightly.

"Sure."

Pinning the charm to his bag, Akaashi turned around to walk home, just narrowly missing Bokuto as he ducked into the shadows, pressing against the brick wall uncomfortably.

Later that night, Koutarou reflected on what had taken place that afternoon, and realized that Keiji had seemed completely unruffled by the confession, and his response was immediate. It made Koutarou wonder if he had been confessed to before. More importantly, he wanted to know who Keiji was in love with. It broke his heart just a little more every time he thought about it, but what was even more disturbing was the fact that he hadn't known that the setter even liked anyone. It made him rightfully upset to think that maybe he wasn't as close to Akaashi as he thought he was. On this unhappy note, the owlish boy turned over, drifting into a restless sleep.

-

Akaashi was disturbed, to say the least.

Ever since last week, Bokuto had been acting weirder than usual, always asking Keiji things about him, most of the questions suspiciously relating to his nonexistent love life, constantly asking if he wanted to hang out after school, offering to walk to practice with him everyday. It's not that he didn't like the attention, Akaashi was just concerned at Bokuto's sudden interest in him.

He was also constantly trying to not get his hopes up, which would be hard for anyone if the person they were in love with was suddenly wanting to know everything about them. It was becoming all the more difficult to contain his not-so-lowkey crush, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel like crying out of frustration half of the time.

Keiji was knocked out of his thoughts by a flash of grey and black in his peripheral vision, a looming presence over his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi! What'cha reading?"

Akaashi jumped at the slight breath on his neck, his ears and cheeks burning once his brain started working enough for him to realize who was leaning over him, a head half-tucked into his neck, resting haphazardly on his small shoulder.

"I'm studying, Bokuto-san, as you should be too," Keiji said disapprovingly, recovering from his shock from a moment before.

"But I'd rather be with you, Akaashi!" Bokuto whined, nuzzling further into the ravenette's soft skin. Well, there goes whatever small amount of calm Keiji still had. It seemed that Koutarou only got more affectionate as the days passed, and he wondered, not without a shiver running up his spine at the thought, what he would be like in the future. Maybe it's because he's graduating this year?

Akaashi huffed, standing up, and started picking up his books. He wasn't upset, really, he just didn't think he could handle any more of this Bokuto at the moment.

"Akaashi? Where are you going?"

"I forgot something I'm supposed to be doing. Sorry, Bokuto-san."

Ignoring the confused cries behind him, Keiji walked out of the library, inhaling shakily. Counting on the thumping footsteps running behind him, he ducked into a closet, sinking down against the wall.

He heard the muffled calls of Koutarou as he entered the bathroom next to the closet. Praying the older would give up, Akaashi pulled his knees into his chest, trying for what felt like the fiftieth time that day to calm himself down.

His wish was not granted.

Bokuto came bursting into the small room, the door hitting the wall before being slammed back into place.

"Akaashi! Why are you hiding?! What did I do?!"

Keiji tried to ignore the blush making its way across his face as a panting Koutarou leaned in far too close for the shorter's comfort, he tried to ignore the golden eyes in front of his, full of hurt and dilating due to the change of lighting, he really did, but, unfortunately, the words came rushing out before he could think about them.

"Why have you been acting strange this week?"

Bokuto tilted his head cutely to the side, but Akaashi, his eyes growing used to the dark, didn't miss the red tint to his cheeks and softly freckled nose.

"What do you mean?" Even though both he and Akaashi knew fully well what the latter was talking about.

Keiji gave him a pointed look, and Koutarou sighed in defeat.

"I overheard your confession last week," He paused, watching Keiji's face light up in recognition. "And I know you're in love with someone."

If Akaashi was blushing before, that didn't hold a candle to how he looked now, to which Bokuto was quite thankful, because who wouldn't want to see a blushing Akaashi?

"Which is why I've been following you around! I want to know who you like!"

Oh.

So Bokuto hadn't actually been interested in him. He just wanted to find out Akaashi's crush.

Koutarou thought he was being reasonable, so he was surprised when Keiji's face fell as he slumped even further against the wall.

Before the wing spiker could utter even a syllable, Akaashi spoke in a dejected voice, his eyes hooded as he stared at his knees.

"Do you really want to know who I like?"

Bokuto, still confused, nodded.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Akaashi!" Koutarou gasped out. He couldn't, however, promise he wouldn't hate whoever's name Keiji was about to say.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Akaashi's arms unconsciously tightened around his legs.

"I'm in love with you. I know it's probably not who you were expecting, but I need you to reject me now and get it over with, because I have to get rid of this silly hope that you potentially like me back."

Keiji expected a slap, a brutal rejection, a scoff, a reaction of disgust, anything except the hug he was flung into. Koutarou squeezed the boy, burying his head into Akaashi's prominent collarbone.

Akaashi could only sputter in disbelief as the force of Bokuto's strong arms pulled him into the older's lap.

Keiji slowly wrapped his own arms around Koutarou, afraid he was pulling some sick prank on him. When he finally spoke, Bokuto's voice was a mere whisper, breathing into Akaashi's shoulder.

"I love you too, Keiji."

Akaashi shivered at the use of his first name, as Bokuto all but cut off Akaashi's breathing with how tightly he was holding him.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or two, before Akaashi pulled away for a second to peck Bokuto's cheek. Koutarou, being completely overwhelmed by his own feelings and having not the slightest clue as to what to do, did the first thing that came to mind, which so happened to be pressing his lips to the pink ones so unfairly in front of his. Keiji made a small noise of surprise, but immediately responded, kissing his newfound lover back.

The kiss started slow, Akaashi's hands weaving themselves into Bokuto's spiked hair, but sped up as Koutarou pulled his kouhai further into his broad chest, his hands lightly running up and down a sensitive spine, sending shocks through its owner.

As a warm tongue suddenly pressed against his, Keiji vaguely wondered how Bokuto could be so skilled, yet look like he was innocent and clueless.

Muffled sounds began to escape the two as the room got undeniably hotter, their lips smacking together noisily, only succeeding in turning them on more. Bokuto angled Akaashi's jaw upward so he was even further on top, pushing them closer to the wall behind him. Koutarou's greedy hands wandered all over Keiji, taking in every last atom of his being. Keiji sucked lightly on Koutarou's tongue, whimpering when the latter pulled away to lift his lover's shirt up, then his own, before immediately returning to the warmth that is Akaashi.

He couldn't even begin to describe how many rules doing it in a closet on school property must be breaking, but he couldn't bring himself to care when Bokuto's lips started wandering across his pale skin, touching places they probably shouldn't be touching.

And so, into the evening, they went on, both arriving later that night at the Bokuto household suspiciously disheveled.


End file.
